The present invention relates to the discovery and the asexual propagation through grafting on ‘Nemaguard’ rootstock of a new variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica denominated ‘Andes Nec-2’. This new cultivar resulted from a controlled hybridization between the nectarine ‘Flavortop’ (♀) and the nectarine genotype ‘A67-03’ (♂) performed in 1999 at Paine, Metropolitan Region, Chile (latitude −33° 80′S, longitude −70° 66′S, altitude 508 m above sea level). This genotype was for the first time asexually propagated through grafting on ‘Nemaguard’ rootstock in the same field on 2001. The rootstock ‘Nemaguard’ is a chance seedling selected in 1959 by USDA, and it has never been patented.